


Broken demon radar

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is an airhead, Demon Hunter!Alec, Demon!Magnus, First Meet, Fluff, Humor, M/M, No Angst, magnus is amused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Demon hunters - a race of humans that is infused with demonic blood as well. That is what gives them the advantage to spot the demons. And Alec, who is a demon hunter, has been sent out on his first mission, to bring Magnus, a demon, in for a questioning. Apparently the demon was up to no good and Alec wants to prove himself on his first mission. The only thing is... his demon radar seems to be broken...
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 14
Kudos: 89
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	Broken demon radar

Alec Lightwood stepped inside of the Pandemonium, eyes scanning the place - he was there on a mission. He was a demon hunter, it was his first day on the job and his mission was fairly simply. Bring Magnus Bane in for questioning. Magnus was a demon and apparently lately he has been up to no good. There were all sorts of demons walking the Earth and it was the job of them - the demon hunters - to make sure that nobody stepped the boundaries. Most of them had completely adapted to the human world of living, but there was still a bad seed here and there.

Demon hunters - a race of humans that was infused with demonic blood as well. That was what gave them the advantage to spot the demons. Possessing a little bit of demon magic, accessing it with the help of runes helped them and they were there to keep the human world safe. Alec has been a hunter in training for years and the day of his graduation finally came - he was very proud and Alec he was under pressure. He was going to have to be very careful not to mess it up because a lot was at stake. But then again Alec was one of the top students in their year at the academy for demon hunters, so he was sure that he had that in the bag. Besides all that he had to do was to bring Magnus in for questioning. 

From what Alec heard, this Magnus demon liked hanging out at this called club Pandemonium and alec walked inside, scanning the whole place, trying to heighten his senses a little bit and he then huffed under his breath. It was going to be harder than he first thought - the place was packed. Not only that but he kind of wanted to be careful when he was using his powers. It wasn’t like the humans didn’t know of the demon hunters, but some of them got very uncomfortable and that was why Alec was always taught to use his powers in secret. 

Alec was walking around, trying to walk through the crowds of people, but he couldn’t find any demon activity in there. _ Maybe the demon decided to stay in that evening.  _ If Alec could he would do the same because he didn’t really like clubs all that much. But he knew that his sister and brother would have loved this place. Alec huffed and then reminded himself that he needed to stay on track, but after about half an hour just walking around the place, he was beginning to feel stupid and he just sighed sadly. He walked over to the side and then sat down, biting his lips. 

Alec was sitting there for a little while until he was approached by someone - he glanced up and saw a handsome young man and Alec’s jaw dropped, quickly clearing his throat and he then pressed his lips together.  _ He was tall, hair spiked up, his eyes sparkling - it wasn’t just make up - and he was just… yummy!  _ Alec’s jaw dropped because it seemed that he was being approached and he cleared his throat. ‘’Hey, you’re sitting in my place,’’ said the other and Alec quickly stood up, but the other shook his head and chuckled. ‘’Given that you’re cute, you can keep sitting, I don’t mind,’’ he said and Alec laughed breathlessly.  _ The handsome stranger thought that he was cute!  _

Magnus had just gotten to grab himself a glass of drink. It was a lazy evening out, he didn’t really have much other things to do. But as he came back to his regular sitting place he saw that a young man was sitting there instead. At first he considered getting angry, but then he took a closer look at him and he was just in awe.  _ Oh, he wanted to climb him like a tree!  _ He was just hot as hell and when he stood up Magnus just noticed how  _ tall _ he was. He was in awe and he didn’t mind his space being taken away. The other was flustered when he called him cute and the demon wore a victorious grin on his face -  _ bingo for him!  _

‘’I-I-I’m not cute,’’ muttered Alec.

‘’Let me be the judge of that,’’ said Magnus because he very well knew when he was being checked out. He could tell that the other liked what he saw and he then smiled. ‘’Mind if I join you?’’ asked Magnus and Alec quickly scooted over to the side and he just shook his head.  _ Oh the sparkly man wanted to sit next to him!  _

‘’No, please,’’ said Alec. ‘’It’s your place after all!’’

‘’If I knew I was having such a handsome company I’d bring a second drink,’’ said Magnus and then pouted, but then waved it off. ‘’Here you can have my drink, I hope you like cocktails,’’ he offered and Alec just stared down. He mumbled a quick thank you. He didn’t drink at all, but at the moment he was just completely star struck that he decided to go with it and he took the glass from Magnus, their fingers touching as Alec grabbed on the glass and Alec flinched - his self control was completely gone, so his dark, black eyes showed and Magnus flinched.

_ A demon hunter? In his club?  _

‘’You’re a demon hunter,’’ breathed out Magnus - he was there for him?! Magnus hummed and then nodded. That would make sense, he was… teasing the Head of their Institution. It wasn’t anything too bad, just a little bit… maybe he got a little bit too excited, but it was just…  _ but it wasn’t that bad to bring in the demon hunter after him!  _ Magnus bit his lip - but why was this one flirting back with him?! 

Alec quickly put back his glamour and he glanced down. ‘’Oh, fuck, I’m so sorry,’’ said Alec and bit his lip.  _ Did he scare the sparkly man?  _ ‘’Oh, I’m… I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,’’ said Alec and Magnus stood there dumbfounded.  _ He… he didn’t know that he was a demon?!  _ ‘’I-I… I am not really used to being flirted at and I got carried away, but, I-I-’’ stammered Alec and then huffed. ‘’I promise that I’m not scary!’’

‘’Um-’’

‘’Actually I’m here on a mission,’’ said Alec and Magnus arched his brow. ‘’Yeah, I’m supposed to bring in this demon named Magnus, have you heard of him?’’ asked Alec and Magnus snorted because this one truly didn’t know. It seemed that he was so flustered about the whole thing that he completely ignored his senses. 

‘’Maybe?’’ asked Magnus.

‘’Oh,’’ said Alec. ‘’Anyway, I’ve been told that he’s very dangerous so I’m on the lookout,’’ he said. ‘’Don’t worry, I’ll protect you if he decides to show his face in here,’’ said Alec and Magnus took in a deep breath. This was kind of hilarious and he cleared his throat and he rubbed the back of his neck.

‘’You don’t know how he looks?’’ asked Magnus.

‘’No,’’ said Alec. ‘’But us demon hunters, as you know we’re part demon too, so we have a special sense that helps us identify demons,’’ said Alec. ‘’So I’ll sense him when he steps inside of this club. I have a built in demon radar,’’ said Alec proudly and Magnus snorted again -  _ apparently his demon radar was broken because Magnus was sitting right there next to him!  _

‘’Ah,’’ said Magnus and then hummed curiously. ‘’’And what is this demon charged with?’’

‘’Oh, he’s been sending some rather untasteful  _ gifts _ to our Elders,’’ said Alec and then shrugged. ‘’I don’t really know, but that’s not the point,’’ said Alec. ‘’It’s my first day on the job, so I have to be extra careful not to mess this up,’’ said Alec and Magnus was laughing again. He almost felt bad for the demon hunter.  _ Gosh, he was so adorable!  _ Magnus chuckled - so Imogen didn’t like his little gifts? Pity, he put so much thought into them. 

‘’Sounds serious,’’ said Magnus and frowned, pretending that he was alarmed.

‘’Very!’’ said Alec and then chugged down the cocktail and his facial expression was hilarious. ‘’This is strong,’’ said Alec and the other chuckled and then shrugged. 

‘’Not up for something a bit stronger and… new?’’ asked Magnus and Alec drooled again and he just shook his head - he was very much up for it! Magnus was very interested in this demon hunter. He was cute, a total airhead, but seemed sweet.  _ And he was so bad at his job that it was hilarious.  _ Maybe he should ask him out? Though what was going to be reaction after he’d learn his real identity?

‘’I’m up for anything,’’ said Alec and Magnus chuckled.

‘’You’re very forward, huh?’’

‘’Is that a bad thing?’’ asked Alec and Magnus shook his head. 

‘’Not at all, I like it,’’ said Magnus and Alec happily smiled.  _ Thank goodness because he really liked him and he was already thinking of asking him for his phone number!  _ Alec bit his lip and then took in a deep breath. 

‘’So,’’ said Alec. ‘’Are you here alone or do you have someone? Are you waiting for someone special to join you or-’’

‘’Oh, no, no,’’ said Magnus and his smile grew. ‘’I’m single,’’ said Magnus and Alec cheered up. ‘’And very interested as you can tell,’’ he added and then winked. Alec bit his lip and looked down.  _ He made the demon hunter flush - how adorable!  _ ‘’And I see you’re as well,’’ said Magnus and Alec nodded.

‘’Yeah,’’ said Alec. ‘’My name’s Alec, by the way,’’ said Alec, horrified that he didn’t introduce himself yet. He was curious to learn the other’s name as well and his heart was beating much faster.  _ First thing that demon hunters were taught was not to give their names away to demons.  _ And this one just-

‘’Name fits you well,’’ said Magnus and Alec sheepishly smiled.

‘’And you are?’’ asked Alec and Magnus grinned.

‘’Stick around longer to find out?’’ offered Magnus and Alec quickly nodded.

**

It was a good day for Alec - even though his mission wasn’t success, he still got the guy’s number and had a date on Friday! The only pity was that he still didn’t know his name, but it was kind of exciting - Alec loved mystery. It was going to be though breaking the news to his dad - that the demon Magnus wasn’t located. Alec headed over for his father’s office and he took in a deep breath before stepping inside. Robert was sitting and glanced up.

‘’Alec, you’re finally back!’’ said Robert - it’s been more than three hours since Alec left for mission.  _ He got kind of carried away, but the sparkly man was just so-  _ ‘’And you’re alone,’’ he said and folded his arms on top of his chest. ‘’I… you had a mission to bring in the demon and-’’

‘’Dad, he wasn’t there,’’ said Alec and Robert narrowed his eyes.

‘’Are you really sure?’’ asked Robert because Magnus  _ owned  _ the place. It was very odd for him not to be there and Alec nodded. ‘’Strange, usually he’s there all the time,’’ said Robert, but it still didn’t add up.  _ Alec was there for hours and Magnus didn’t show up in that whole time?!  _ It was kind of weird!

‘’I’m gonna go there tomorrow too and find him,’’ said Alec.

‘’It’s just,’’ said the man and then pressed his lips together. ‘’Are you really sure you haven’t seen him? Because,’’ he said and then rubbed the back of his neck. ‘’I mean,’’ he said and then bit his lip. ‘’It’s kind of strange that you were down there for hours and he didn’t show up.’’

‘’Dad, I’m pretty sure I would notice a demon,’’ said Alec. ‘’Remember, we have the demon radar,’’ said Alec and Robert nodded, but it was still strange, very, very weird indeed. 

‘’That’s true,’’ said Robert and then opened the folder on his computer, popped Magnus’ picture on the screen and then took in a deep breath. ‘’I mean you’re  _ really _ sure you haven’t seen this guy around?’’ asked Robert, turning the laptop around and Alec looked down and his eyes widened.  _ He blinked once, he blinked twice and…  _ he realised that the sparkly man from the club was  _ Magnus!  _ But he didn’t… he didn’t sense him.

_ His demon radar was broken?!  _

No, he was too focused on his pretty eyes to actually- Alec’s face flushed and he was completely embarrassed. Alec was afraid to answer and he just shifted from one leg to the other and he then bit his lip. He was kind of pissed that he didn’t-  _ And he shared so many private things with Magnus!  _ Alec was freaking out and he was just… yep, he was fucked. He laughed nervously. 

‘’Just out of curiosity,’’ said Alec.

‘’Yes?’’

‘’Just hypothetically, I mean,’’ he said and took in a deep breath. ‘’Magnus’ punishment, if he was to be brought here,’’ said Alec and Robert arched his brow. ‘’I mean he wouldn't go to prison, right?’’ asked Alec and Robert scoffed.

‘’Of course not, he would just pay a small fine,’’ said Robert. ‘’It’s only minor thing, he didn’t do anything essentially that was  _ really _ breaking the laws - why?’’ asked the man suspiciously.

‘’I, um, I might have seen him,’’ said Alec and closed his eyes, peeking through one and Robert’s jaw dropped.

‘’You saw Magnus and you didn’t bring him here?’’ asked Robert.

‘’In my defense - I didn’t know it was him,’’ said Alec. 

‘’How could you not know, Alec?’’ asked Robert - the whole thing was getting more and more unreal and he was just… breathing in and out, in and-

‘’I was, um, distracted?’’

‘’You were on a mission, you can’t get distracted!’’ said Robert.

‘’But his eyes are so pretty,’’ mumbled Alec and Robert face-palmed himself. ‘’You see, there’s more to the story,’’ said Alec.

‘’Oh, there’s more,’’ said Robert, massaging his temples.

‘’He asked me out,’’ said Alec and closed his eyes again. 

‘’He  _ what?! _ ’’

‘’And I agreed,’’ said Alec and Robert’s jaw dropped. 

‘’ _ You what?! _ ’’

‘’Said… I’d go out with him,’’ said Alec and Robert turned the computer back around, slowly covered the laptop down and then took it a deep breath. He was staring past Alec, thinking of his life decisions. Massaging his temples, Robert looked up and then clasped his hands together. 

‘’On your first mission, you didn’t bring the demon here, but you agreed that it was okay for him to take you out,’’ said Robert and Alec bit his lip. The man didn’t know if he should cry or laugh. ‘’You, my son, have just set some kind of a record,’’ said Robert.

‘’I’m sorry?’’

‘’I,’’ said Robert, laughed and then ran fingers through his hair. ‘’Just… it’s fine, I’ll go get him myself,’’ said Robert and Alec perked up -  _ but could he still go out with him?!  _ Yes, right?

‘’But I can still go out with him, right?’’ asked Alec and Robert gave him a look of disbelief. Robert didn’t have the strength to really-

‘’Sure… I don’t really care,’’ said Robert. Magnus was a good demon, he helped them a lot of times - he just had a mischievous side to him. He wasn’t a bad man, but… his son… it was just… ‘’I- I’ll handle this, you may leave for today, I’m really… I’m really tired,’’ whined Robert and Alec apologised again, but then quickly ran out of the office and called Magnus, scolding him a little bit, but then not even a minute later he was again flirting. 

Robert needed to… after laughing about the whole thing for a good minute or so, he managed to put on a straight face.  _ His son was such an airhead. _


End file.
